


making deals with the devil

by marvelonedc



Series: making deals with the devil [1]
Category: Betty En NY
Genre: Daniel isn't THAT evil here, Elevator Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Dom/sub, he is just an ass tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelonedc/pseuds/marvelonedc
Summary: Alternative ending to the conversation Daniel and Betty have on the elevator on episode 105.





	making deals with the devil

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Fer🥬 for beta <3  
> title from ariana grande's song side to side

Daniel pulled her in before she could get out of the elevator. He was grabbing Betty by her arm hard. He could feel his nails digging into her skin, there were probably going to be marks tomorrow. “What did you say? Are you threatening me, Beatriz?”

She had a hard look on her face and was extremely close to his face. “Take it whatever way you want.” 

Daniel looked at her. She was fierce, ready to attack him at any moment, Betty was not afraid of him. He liked that. Daniel put his hand on the back of her head and kissed her. She pulled away, taking a deep breath. They both stared at each other, Daniel still had his hand on the back of her head so he took advantage of that and grabbed her by the hair. “Do you want this?” He pulled her by the hair, just a little bit. Betty didn’t respond with words but she kissed him. 

Daniel let his briefcase drop and Betty her purse. He pushed her against the elevator’s wall and put her arms over her head, pinning them with one of his own. He looked at her as asking permission to continue, he was an asshole but wouldn’t do anything she didn’t want. Betty just nodded, almost shyly. At that moment he got a glimpse of the old Betty, the one that went to Miami and never came back. Betty moved forward, seeking a kiss but Daniel didn’t let her. “You always have something to say, don’t you? Always must be the one making the decisions ...not today, not now...” He smiled and kissed her again. This time slower, he perceived the coffee they had at the meeting and a sweetness he had never tasted in anyone before. He couldn’t blame Armando for being with Betty. Her kisses were filled with passion like it was going to be the last one she ever had, and it had to be the best.

It was the best. 

Daniel let go of Betty’s arms and started to unfasten his pants and shirt after throwing his jacket somewhere in the elevator. “Are you just going to look at me or get undressed as well?” 

Betty rolled her eyes. “What was that? Did you roll your eyes at me?” Daniel took the four steps separating them and grabbed her face. “You are going to pay for that.” He kissed her, a quick peck on her lips and let her go. “Now that's what I like to see...” He said and watched how Betty got rid of her clothes with some desperation. 

They were both kissing again. Betty had her legs wrapped around his hips and her back against the wall. The elevator had been called already two times but Daniel didn’t care, after all, they were both the owners of the building. He was desperate and wished they had more time. He wanted to take Betty apart and put her back together, but this would have to do for now.

Daniel got a condom from one of his pockets and handed it to Betty who unrolled it on his dick. He kissed Betty and slowly started to penetrate her.

Betty grabbed his shoulders and hid her face on his neck. Daniel could feel her hard breath against it. Once he was all the way inside, she let out a long moan. “Oh, God...” Daniel smiled and started to pull out slowly, dragging it second by second. He kept that pace until he got what he wanted. “Daniel....please.”

He smiled. “You have to ask for what you want. I can't read minds, Beatriz.” Daniel could almost see the way Betty was rolling her eyes and he smiled to himself.

“Move faster. Fu...Fuck me. Hard.” Daniel’s breath was heavy he had been keeping control of himself all this time and hearing Betty say that made it impossible even if he wanted to make her beg for it, he couldn’t wait anymore. 

Daniel picked up the pace. He was moving his hips faster than before and holding Betty harder. There were going to be marks and he loved the thought of marking Betty. “Let me see you, don’t hide anymore.” Betty took a moment as if thinking if that was a good idea and moved her face from his neck where she had been kissing and biting him. “Very good.” She moves her mouth to his and they kiss. It was messy and quick. 

Betty closed her eyes and let the pleasure take her. Daniel had never seen anything like it. The first thing she did was close her eyes and let her head fall backward then she smiled and moaned. 

Daniel thrust once, two, three more times and then came. He could still feel the way Betty was clenching around him and let out a groan. He hid his face against her neck and kissed her there. They stayed like that for a moment. Daniel with his face against her neck, kissing and biting it softly and Betty looking at the ceiling with her hands on his hair, caressing it. 

Daniel helped Betty stand on her own but didn't let her go until he was sure she could stand on her own. They both picked up their clothes and dressed up in silence.

“Well...” He looks over at Betty, making sure she is presentable which yeah, not really. She looked extremely fucked, which he probably does too. 

Betty just rolled her eyes and hit the button to power on the elevator once again. Daniel scoffed and shook his head. “Someone didn’t learn how to behave.” He moves closer to Betty and from behind her, whispers “Let me know when you want another lesson.” He said and the elevator doors opened, he walked out without looking back and left her standing in the elevator alone with her thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/biarmatty)  
> find me on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/biarmatty/)


End file.
